requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Nienbrock
Over View Nienbrock is the most Northern of the major City States on the main land. As such it has very few natural resources and has traditionally had difficulty obtaining enough basic items such as food to sustain its population. This reason, and the fact that Colia- the main producer of food for the world -has long had a prejiduce against Nienbrock, lead to the Unholy Affair. Nienbrock, to most, is a sort of boogie man, its a place that only exists in nightmares and stories to make small children behave. Very few people who aren't from there have ever been there, and this has created a stigma about the region and the people. For most Nienbrock is simply remembered as the main agressor in the Unholy Affair, this has lead the world to show, once again, a prejiduce toward Nienbrock to not deal with them fairly or justly. Coupled with their economic problems, which resulted from them losing the war, Nienbrock has had a hard time of late. Achievments Nienbrock has always made up for its lack of resources, and money, with unpralleled inginuity in the fields of chemistry, mechanical engineering, and aeronautics. It was Nienbrockian who invented the first air ship, the first steam powered carriage, and the first large scale clock-work powered city irrigation and water delivery system. The ownership of these original ideas is often eclipsed because of Doramraz' long standing practice of illegally aquiring the blueprints for these designs and with their nearly unlimited resources mass producing them on such a scale and size that the Nienbrockian designers are often left forgotten. The major company responsible for the production of new technologies in Nienbrock, The Gattling & Shrapnel Co. have recently gone to great lengths in order to protect their future investments. The Co-Owner, Evesham Hapsburg Gattling III has been delivering and selling the blueprints for his and Mr. Shrapnel's products in person, traveling around the world, in order to ensure the end of Corporate Espionage. A veil of secrecy has descended upon Nienbrock's industrial developments in recent days, many believe that signal greatest factor in this development is Gattling & Shrapnel Co.'s new Chief of Public and Foriegn Affairs, a very private, very well spoken man by the name of Ridel Alexandier Foltha. This allocations though have had little bearing, as it is difficult for most to pay attention to such things while they are starving and poor. City Layout Nienbrock is much similar to Doramraz in that it is structured upon the vertical expansion system. Unlike Doramraz however, Nienbrock is surrounded by vast wastelands meaning that its outward expansion is also substantial. Nienbrock still retains some of the devastating after effects of the Unholy Affair, their infrastructure is still under repair. Unlike Doramraz the city has a series of several walls starting from the outer rim and going inward to the tower Central City. Over the years as the city expands outside the walls, new walls are added (similar to Byzantium*). Nienbrock draws its water from deep underground through an extensive system of pumps. Unlike Dormraz, Nienbrock has a much smaller mining operation, but a much larger industrial complex, and an expansive University. Government Nienbrock is ruled by a Tsar. It is totalitarian by nature with a strict and complicated buraucracy. Mafia Organizations in Nienbrock The only major mafia organization in Nienbrock is the Salvatori family, ruled over by Machiavelli Filistra Salvatori, an imigrant from one of the Island Nations. They are quite similar to the Mraz family in Doramraz, though they, obviously, did not found the city. They have lorded over organized crime since the end of the Unholy Affair. Major Organizations and Their Key Members The Government -Tsar Benidict Yancy Hapsburg (leader) The Salvatori Family -Don Machiavelli Filistra Salvatori (leader) Gattling & Shrapnel Co. -Evesham Hapsburg Gattling III (co-owner) -Ludwig Willfred Shrapnel IV (co-owner) -Ridel Alexander Foltha (Chief of Public and Foriegn Relations) *Byzantium- Historical reference to the real world Capital city of the Byzantine Empire (or Eastern Roman Empire) This Page Created by Mr. J. Sunder October 24, 2008 Category:Places